MARRY ME! CHANBAEKBAEKYEOL FANFICTION SEQUEL MINE!
by Chanbaekid614
Summary: "Apalagi sekarang?" "Ayah merestui kita Baek. Dia ingin kau segera datang kerumah. Ayah akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga besarku!" "Chan, kau yakin?" "Ya. Seyakin aku memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu Baek.. sangat mencintaimu.." CHANBAEK FANFICTION! YAOI! BL! BOYXBOY! ROMANCE! HUMOR!


Tittle : Marry Me! ( Sequel Mine )  
Author : Chanbaekid  
Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun and Other  
Rate : M *smirk  
Genre : Romance kok gak pake sedih-sedih deh ^.^

 **WARNING! THIS FANFIC IS YAOI. BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
** FF INI RATENYA M YA..  
SUDAH DIPERINGATI LHOH KALO BACA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI ^.^

 ** _"_** ** _Apalagi sekarang?"  
"Ayah merestui kita Baek. Dia ingin kau segera datang kerumah. Ayah akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga besarku!"  
"Chan, kau yakin?"  
"Ya. Seyakin aku memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu Baek.. sangat mencintaimu.."_**

Chanyeol. Dia terlihat berbeda hari ini. Bagaimana menjelaskanya ya? Dia eum –tampan. Tidak. Aku tidak bohong! Sungguh. Dia terlihat tampan hari ini. Kemeja berwarna dark blue dan celana yang berwarna hitam sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Belum lagi Jas berwarna hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia benar-benar tampan. Entah mengapa aku merasa image bad boynya hilang untuk sekejap.  
"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau berdandan sedemikian-"  
 _Tampan._  
"Rapi." Sahutku karna aku terlalu malu untuk memujinya terang-terangan.  
"Well, ayah memangilku datang kantor hari ini. Ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan." Aku menganguk mengerti.  
"Jadi, jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Pria tinggi itu melirik kearah arlogi terbarunya. Memoriku kembali pada 3 hari yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol menyebutkan harga jam tangan itu. Aku hampir saja pingsan saat Chanyeol menyebutkan harga jam tangan mahal itu. Dan jangan lupa –Chanyeol juga membelikan 1 untukku. Hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Black gold untuk Chanyeol dan Black Silver milikku.  
"Aku tidak tau. Hey! Kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?"  
"Apa? Apa aku juga harus pergi?" Tanyaku bodoh. Aku pergi dan itu berarti – Bertemu Ayah Chanyeol?!  
"Tentu saja. Kau akan kuperkenalkan pada ayahku. Dia orang yang baik- dan sabar.." Aku menganguk pasrah. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku meraih kemeja berwarna soft dan celana Jeans. Mungkin aku tidak perlu berpakaian formal seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan putra pemilik perusahaan itu. Jelas saja dia harus berpakaian formal.  
"Hey Sayang, aku rasa gaun berwarna maroon sangat cocok di tubuhmu."  
PLETAK!  
"Yak!"

Aku berdiri mematung dibelakang Chanyeol. Salahkan saja tinggi tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu –ugh! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah ayah Chanyeol. Tuan Park. Pemilik Park Corporation.  
"Duduk Chan.." Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya.  
"Ah iya, sebelumnya aku ingin ayah berkenalan dengan seseorang.."  
"Siapa?" Chanyeol mengeser tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat paras –oh tuhan! Ayah Chanyeol sangat tampan. Ekhem! Sama seperti putranya. Wajah Chanyeol hampir mirip dengan ayahnya. Dan benar jika Chanyeol bilang ayahnya sangat ramah. Tuan Park tersenyum padaku.  
"Pria yang manis. Siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan kulihat Chanyeol menganguk semangat. Dan jangan lupakan senyum idiotnya itu.  
"Ah, anak manis. Siapa namamu?"  
"By-Byun Baekhyun.." Sial. Aku gugup sekali!  
"Ah, nama yang manis. Sekarang duduklah.." Tuan Park mengiring kami menuju sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sofa berwarna merah maroon yang –Sial. Aku jadi ingat saat Chanyeol bilang aku lebih cocok memakai gaun berwarna maroon. Mungkin aku akan membenci warna itu mulai sekarang.  
"Duduk Chan.." Chanyeol dan aku menurut. Kami duduk di sofa yang panjang sementara Tuan Park duduk di sofa yang hanya bisa ditepati 1 orang.  
"Chanyeol.. Ayah ingin bicara serius denganmu.." Aku dan Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak hati harus mendengarkan percakapan yang mungkin sangat pribadi.  
"Ayah dengar, kau masih sering membuat onar di kampus?"  
"Yeah, ayah tau kan bagaimana aku?"  
"Serius Chan, kapan kau akan berubah?" Ah, aku tau arah pembicaraan mereka.  
"Entahlah yah, aku sudah berusaha.."  
"Sifat malasmu itu tidak bisa berubah.. Dan apa kekasih manismu ini sudah berusaha menasehatimu?" Tuan Park mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum kecil padaku.  
"Kudengar peringkatmu dikampus cukup bagus anak manis.."  
"Ja-jadi ayah sudah tau Baekhyun lebih dulu?! Sebelum aku memperkenalkanya pada ayah?!"  
"Tentu saja. Ayah selalu memonitor apapun yang kau lakukan Chan." Whoa. Benar-benar hebat. Aku sudah berbulan-bulan menempati kampus itu dan belum pernah sekalipun aku bertemu dengan Tuan Park. Sementara dia? Dia bisa mengenaliku dengan mudah bahkan tau peringkatku. Benar-benar hebat.  
"Baekhyun sudah sering memukulku, memarahiku, membentakku jika aku- AWW!" Rasakan kau Park.  
"Maaf Pak, mungkin maksudnya adalah-"  
"Intinya yah, dia sudah sering memintaku untuk belajar hanya saja aku selalu menolaknya. Aku malas. Belajar itu membosankan."  
"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau memimpin perusahaan Ayah nanti?"  
"Minta saja Kris melakukannya."  
"Chan, Kris itu sepupumu. Bukan anak ayah. Kau ingin perusahaan ayahmu jatuh ketangan sepupumu?" Ditengah-tengah perdebatan, seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor tuan Park. Dan setelahnya, seorang wanita cantik berpakaian sexy masuk ke dalam serta memberikan minuman untuk kami. Setelah wanita itu pergi, Aku melirik kearah Chanyeol. Firasatku tidak enak.  
"Whoa yah, gadis tadi itu siapa? Dia sexy sekali.."  
Mati Kau Park Chanyeol! Jika saja tidak ada Tuan Park diruangan ini, akan kupastikan Chanyeol akan divonis lumpuh total hari ini!  
"Hey, lihat. Wajah kekasihmu itu memerah." Dan Chanyeol menatapku. Dia hanya tersenyum konyol dihadapanku. Awas kau Park Brengsek Chanyeol.  
"Jadi Chan, ayah sudah mengambil keputusan."  
"Apa?"  
"Ayah akan menarikmu dari pendidikan kampus. Kau akan belajar bersama ayah untuk memimpin perusahaan ini. Tidak perlu datang ke kampus lagi melainkan datang ke kantor ayah. Bagaimana? Bukankah kau bilang belajar itu membosankan?"  
"Tapi yah-"  
"Tenang saja, ayah akan tetap memperbolehkanmu tinggal di apartement bersama kekasihmu dan-"  
"Ayah tau aku tinggal bersama Baekhyun?" Dan kedua mataku membulat sempurna.  
"Tentu saja. Kalian sudah mulai tinggal bersama sejak pertama pacaran kan? Ayah benar-benar sudah menunggu moment saat kau memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Ayah. Dan Ayah tau Baekhyun pria yang baik."  
"Apa itu artinya ayah juga tau dulu Baekhyun adalah-" Kepalaku tertunduk kebawah. Aku tau kemana arah pertanyaan Chanyeol. Masa laluku. Untuk sesaat kupikir Tuan Park akan berkata iya lalu mengusirku dan memintaku untuk menjauhi Chanyeol namun nyatanya tidak. Aku bahkan merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk lembut bahuku dan ketika aku mendongakkan kepala –Ayah Chanyeol duduk disampingku. Tersenyum padaku. Senyumanya, seperti malaikat. Tulus sekali.  
"Ayah tau, ayah tau semua tentang Baekhyun. Ayah malah ingin sekali mengangap Baekhyun adalah putra Ayah.. Nah Baekhyun, maukah kau memangilku Ayah?" Ayah? Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku? Aku benar-benar mendapatkan ayah yang sangat baik.  
"A-ayah.." Jawabku dan sedetik kemudian aku merasa Tuan- ani. Maksudku Ayah memelukku. Erat sekali.  
"Ayah, kau melupakan anak kandungmu eoh?" Dan Chanyeol benar-benar merusak moment indahku.

"Jadi, kau akan menerima tawaran ayah Chan?" Tanyaku disela-sela waktu luang kami. Aku dan Chanyeol sedang bersantai sembari menonton televisi malam itu.  
"Mungkin iya. Yah, mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya sebelum menikah dengamu."  
"Apa?! Me-menikah?" Pria idiot disampingku mengangukkan kepalanya santai. Hey! Dia pikir pernikahan adalah permainan eoh? Enak sekali dia bicara seperti itu.  
"Kau akan berganti marga menjadi Park saat waktunya tiba, sayang.." Ucapnya. Kedua mataku terpejam saat dia menciumku tepat dipipi.  
"Kusarankan kau terima saja tawaran ayah, Serius Chan. Ayahmu sudah berbaik hati memberikan tawaran seperti itu. Dan lagi- dia tidak mempermasalahkan statusku yang-"  
"Hey hey.. dengar." Aku sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menarik daguku. Memintaku untuk menatapnya dan kedua mata kami bertemu. Tatapan mata Chanyeol sangat teduh. Aku menyukainya.  
"Ayah tidak pernah mempermasalahkan statusmu, sayang begitupun denganku. Aku mencintaimu bukan karna masa lalumu yang membuatku iba. Aku mencintaimu karna ini.." Chanyeol meletakkan tanganya tepat didadaku. Keningku berkerut. Apa maksudnya?  
"Jadi, kau mencintaiku karna dadaku begitu?!" Sialan kau Park!  
"Apa?! Bu-bukan! Aish! Aku mencintaimu karna hatimu, bodoh." Oh. Jadi karna itu. Aish, aku malu sekali.  
"Begitu? Terimakasih.." Ucapku. Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Hmm.. bahunya adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk bersandar.  
"Seandainya saja ibu masih ada. Dia pasti senang aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu.." Chanyeol bergumam namun kedua matanya menatap lurus kelayar televisi.  
"Ya, Nyonya Park pastilah wanita yang cantik.."  
"Dia memang Cantik.. sama seperti kau.."  
BLUSH! Sial! Mengapa wajahku panas sekali.  
"Aku itu pria dasar idiot!" Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak melihat warna merah diwajahku. Ani. Dipipiku.  
"Tapi kau cantik. Sungguh."  
"Chan!" Kudengar Chanyeol tertawa. Kencang sekali. Idiot tetap saja Idiot.  
"Arra Arra.."  
"Chan, sudah malam. Lebih baik kita tidur."  
"Wae? Bukankah besok kita libur?" Aku yang sudah beranjak berdiri menatap pria idiot yang masih duduk itu dengan tatapan heran.  
"Libur? Kau yang libur aku tidak."  
"Perlu kuminta pada ayah agar kau hanya berdiam saja dirumah, eum?"  
"Lalu untuk apa aku dirumah Chan? Kau itu bodoh sekali." Benar. Kekasih tampanku ini bodoh sekali. Dia kan libur karna harus bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya sedangkan aku? Pasti membosankan berlibur di dalam apartement.  
"Tugasmu banyak sekali, sayang. Pertama. Bangun dipagi hari dan membuatkanku sarapan. Menyiapkan air hangat untukku dan mengantarku bekerja hingga depan pintu Apartement. Disiang hari, kau bisa tidur atau melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Disore hari kau bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukku dan kita akan makan malam bersama. Dan dimalam harinya-" Oh Tidak. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.  
"Kau harus melayaniku. Menjadi priaku hingga pagi datang."  
PLETAK! Aku tersenyum sinis saat remote televisi miliknya mendarat sukses diatas kepalanya sendiri.  
"Idiot." Ucapku kesal. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang pria idiot itu lakukan. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Tidak tidur. Kedua mataku menatap kearah langit-langit kamarku dan Chanyeol. Lucu sekali jika aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi. Seperti istri- ani. Suaminya. Melayani suamiku hingga malam tiba –tapi tolong lupakan bagian yang terakhir.  
Chanyeol bilang dia akan menikahiku? Hatiku kembali menghangat ketika mengingat hal itu. Aku merasa hidupku benar-benar sempurna. Memiliki kekasih tampan dan –ah, romantis seperti Chanyeol meskipun dia sedikit badung. Oke. Lupakan bagian itu. Memiliki ayah yang baik dan benar-benar mendukung hubungan kami. Apalagi yang kurang? Benar-benar sempurna bukan?  
CEKLEK!  
"Baek? Kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat.  
"Belum Chan, kemarilah.." aku tau kekasihku ini butuh istirahat. Aku kekasih yang baik 'kan? Ranjangku sedikit berdecit ketika Chanyeol naik keatasnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku.  
"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol mengeleng. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar kami.  
"Apa yang kau pikirkan Chan?"  
"Tidak ada. Hanya.. Kau.."  
"Aku?"  
"Ya. Aku merasa.. beruntung sekali. Hidupku benar-benar sempurna.." Hey! Itu yang kupirkan tadi Park!  
"Sempurna bagaimana?"  
"Yah, memiliki kekasih yang cantik-"  
"Chan. Aku. Pria."  
"Diam dulu Baek. Aku belum selesai bicara!" Desisnya kesal. Aku suka melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasinya.  
"Baiklah. Lanjutkan."  
"Memiliki kekasih yang cantik.. orang tua yang mendukung hubunganku. Memiliki sahabat idiot yang bersedia menemaniku suka dan duka. Apalagi yang kucari? Aku benar-benar merasa hidupku sempurna.." Aku tersenyum. Aku memiringkan tubuhku kesamping. Menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamar.  
"Tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna Chan.. kau harus ingat itu.."  
"Aku sempurna karna aku memilikimu. Kau yang membuat hidupku sempurna.." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping. Kedua hazel hitam itu kembali menatapku. Dalam sekali. Rasanya seperti hanyut ke dalamnya. Benar-benar menenangkan. Aku menyukainya. Kedua mata itu. Tatapan itu. Semuanya.  
"Terimakasih Chan.. begitupun denganku.." Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan sedetik kemudian, aku bisa merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirku. Chanyeol menciumku. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Untuk sesaat aku merasa seperti terbang keudara. Chanyeol benar-benar pencium yang baik dan aku suka itu.

"Aku bisa berangkat ke kampus sendiri Chan. Sungguh.." Kekasihku ini benar-benar keras kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya meminta dia datang ke kantor tepat pukul 9 pagi dan dia ingin mengantarku ke kampus dulu sementara jarak antara kampusku dan Park Corporation cukup jauh. Dia bisa terlambat!  
"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau berangkan sendiri. Demi Tuhan Baek! Haruskah kuminta pada ayah agar pendidikanmu dicabut saja? Kau tidak perlu lagi pergi kekampus sialan itu!" Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Chanyeol frustasi.  
"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku Chan.. aku ingin melanjutkan beasiswaku sampai aku selesai. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.." Kuletakkan tanganku dipipinya. Mengusapnya lembut.  
"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Dan jika aku tidak bisa mengantarmu untuk hari-hari kedepan, aku akan meminta Jongin atau Sehun yang menjemputmu. Kau mengerti?" Aku menganguk. Pria ini benar-benar peduli. Aku senang.  
"Nah, ayo berangkat. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Ayah jika aku terlambat nanti.." Untuk sesaat aku memandangi kekasihku yang masih sibuk dengan sepatunya. Sunguh, setelan pakaian kantor itu sangat pas ditubuhnya. Oh Tuhan- dia tampan sekali.  
"Apa yang kau perhatikan, eum? Aku tampan bukan? Seharusnya kau beruntung memiliki kekasih-Aww!"  
"Sudah cepat. Nanti terlambat." Dan aku hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol mengusap kakinya yang memang sangaja kuinjak.

Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai pemuda dihadapanku ini. Tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak percaya. Alih-alih dia bilang ingin mengantarku ke kampus tapi pada nyatanya, dia membawaku ke kantor ayahnya. Mati-matian dia membujukku agar aku mau turun dari dalam mobilnya dengan ancaman dia akan –memperkosaku di depan semua karyawan ayahnya. Atau bahkan di depan ayahnya.  
Dan sekarang Chanyeol kembali membawaku ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Aku terus menerus mengumpat tanpa suara dibelakang Chanyeol. Tentu saja agar raksasa ini tidak mendengar umpatanku. Pemuda ini benar-benar gila. Untuk apa dia membawaku kesini lagi?!

"Ayah, aku ingin ayah mencabut pendidikan Baekhyun. aku khawatir dia tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku yah.. Ayolah yah, kumohon~" Ucap raksasa idiot itu tanpa basa basi. To the point sekali.  
"APA?!" Pekikku dengan suara kencang. Sudah kuduga. Chanyeol itu gila. Aku benar kan? Kekasih mana yang manginginkan kekasihnya putus sekolah?  
"Mencabut beasiswa Baekhyun? Begitu maksudmu?" Tuan Park menatap penuh selidik pada putranya. Aku berharap Tuan Park akan marah besar pada Chanyeol dan lebih membelaku. Tapi aku salah. Salah besar.  
"Ide bagus. Baekhyun bisa belajar menjadi istri –eh, suami yang baik. Membereskan rumah dan melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai istri.." Tuan Park terkekeh geli. Aku jadi tau dari mana sifat idiot kekasihku ini berasal. Ups!  
"Nah, itulah yang kumaksudkan yah. Baek, kau dengar kan? Mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu berdiam diri di apartement. Mengurus apartment kita hingga aku pulang kerja. Kau mengerti sayang?" Idiot. Park Idiot.  
"Tapi Chan.."  
"Tidak .Ada. Tapi." Aku bisa apa selain menjawab-  
"Baiklah.."

Aku pulang ke apartement dengan keadaan kesal luar biasa. Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku pergi sendiri. Aku bahkan pulang dengan 2 orang pengawal berbadan besar yang mengantarku sampai pintu apartment. Jelas saja aku menarik perhatian penghuni apartement yang lain. Benar-benar idiot. Setelah ini apalagi? Meminta pengawalnya itu memasang cctv disetiap inci apartement ini? Bahkan dikamar mandi sekalipun? Gila. Sinting. Idiot.  
Aku meraih ponselku dari dalam tas. Menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Luhan mungkin pilihan yang baik.  
Pertama-tama, aku mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Cukup lama suara beep terdengar hingga seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat telfonku.  
"Ahh~ Ye-Yeobseo Baekhyun-ahhhh? Uhhh~"  
"Eung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luhannie?" Sunguh, entah pendengaranku yang bermasalah atau apa tapi aku mendengar suara Luhan sangat berbeda.  
"Ti-tidak ada.. Aaahh~ M-more Sehunnieehh~"  
BIP!  
"Dasar rusa china gila!" Umpatku.  
"Bagaimana bisa dia mengangkat telfonku saat –uh! Sinting." Aku membanting ponselku keatas sofa kemudian mendudukan tubuhku diatas sofa. Memencet tombol on pada remote televisi.  
KLIK KLIK KLIK KLIK

Hey, siapa yang berkunjung-  
"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah.." 2 lagi orang idiot. Ani. Kyungsoo tidak idiot tapi Kai iya.  
"Kalian membolos, huh?"  
Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan kearahku setelah menutup pintu apartement. Kai dan Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya disampingku. Kai disamping Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo disampingku.  
"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Dasar hitam. Dia tidak lihat aku sedang menonton televisi?  
"Aku menonton televisi."  
"Itu artinya kau membolos kan?"  
"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak bersekolah lagi di tempat itu." Jawabku santai.  
"APA?!" Baiklah. Kedua orang ini benar-benar berlebihan.  
"Apanya yang apa? Chanyeol meminta ayahnya untuk mencabut beasiswaku disana."  
"Alasanya?" Kyungsoo terlihat antusias. Dia bahkan menatapku lekat-lekat saat aku bicara.  
"Dia ingin aku belajar MELAKUKAN TUGAS DENGAN BAIK SEBAGAI SEORANG SUAMI."  
"Dan Tuan Park setuju?" Aku menganguk.  
1 detik  
2 detik  
3 detik  
Hening.  
"Hahahahahahaha~ Kau lucu sekali Baek. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Park menyetujui permintaan konyol putranya itu?" Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membunuh Kai nanti.  
"Hentikan suara tawamu itu dasar hitam." Ucapku kesal.  
"Wah, Tuan Park benar-benar merestui hubungan kalian ya? Chanyeol bilang dia juga keluar dari kampus dan belajar bekerja di Park Corporation.."  
"Eh? Benarkah? Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bilang padaku? Mengapa dia bilang padamu Baby!"  
"Salah sendiri kau sangat sulit dihubungi. Chanyeol hampir saja membuang ponselnya ke sungai han karna kau!"  
"Hei hei! Kalian ini kenapa bertengkar sendiri sih?" Dan kedua anak manusia itu terdiam.  
"Baek, kau punya makanan?"  
"Ada di kulkas. Kau ambil saja sendiri."  
"Baiklah.." Kai pergi menjauh dari kami. Mengeledah isi kulkas sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya. Chanyeol bilang, jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya.  
"Baek, kau beruntung sekali.. Kupikir Tuan Park menyukaimu.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan aku membalasnya dengan angukan kepala.  
"Ayah benar-benar baik padaku.. dia –benar-benar mendukung penuh hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.  
"Ayah?"  
"Ya.. Tuan Park memintaku menyebutnya ayah.."  
Aku melihat ke dua mata Kyungsoo berbinar.  
"Ah, manis sekali~" Aku tersenyum kecil.  
"Hidupku benar-benar sempurna Kyungsoo-ah.."  
"Hmm~ sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah menyukai Chanyeol hyung ya?" Ist! Hitam ini benar-benar mengangguku. Dan- Astaga! Banyak sekali makanan yang dia bawa! Apa dia berniat datang untuk merampas isi kulkas kekasihku?!  
"Tentu saja. Dia kekasihku Kai.." Jawabku malas.  
"Aish, apa yang Hyungku itu sudah lakukan padamu eoh?"  
PLETAK!  
"Berhentilah berfikiran mesum Kai." Ucapku sembari meletakkan kembali bantal sofa yang kupukulkan tepat diatas kepalanya.  
"Appo hyung~"  
"Cih."  
"Dimana Sehun dan Luhan? Aku tidak melihat mereka dikampus hari ini?" Aku bergidik geli saat mengingat dua pria itu.  
"Barusan aku menelfonnya dan kuharap kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku." Ucapku dengan nada sinis. Aku kesal, kalian tau?  
"Kesalahan? Jangan bilang mereka sedang-"  
"Sudah Kai. Jangan diperjelas. Lihat, Chanyeol sedang tidak ada disini saat Baekhyun membutuhkanya." Dan Aku memukul keras kepala Kyungsoo. Dia ini sama sintingnya dengan Kai. Oh tuhan, sampai kapan aku terjebak dengan 2 orang sinting ini.  
"Aww! Appo Baekhyun-ah!"  
"Kau pikir apa yang kupikirkan? Melakukan this and that dengan Chanyeol, huh?"  
"Tentu saja. Apalagi yang bisa kau pikirkan dari otak mesummu itu Baek?"  
"YAK! KAI!"  
"Stt! Kalian berisik tau!"  
"Cih. Kau lebih membelanya Kyungsoo-ah?"  
"Tentu saja. Dia kan kekasihku."  
GUBRAK! Tangkap aku saat aku pingsan nanti.  
"Baby, ayo kita pulang~" Akhirnya mereka pulang juga.  
"Oh iya Baek, aku meningalkan membuatkanmu juice strawberry di kulkas. Emm, kurasa itu bisa membantu hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol agar lebih dekat lagi. Chanyeol hyung kan sudah lelah bekerja, dengan meminum juice itu kau bisa memberi sedikit hadiah pada kekasihmu itu hyung. Diminum ya. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" Ucap Kai sebelum pergi meningalkan apatement. Juice? Juice apa? Hadiah apa? Aku tidak mengerti.  
Drrtt.. Ddrrtt..  
"Kai? Ada apa? Apa barangmu ada yang tertingal?"  
"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berpesan. Kau harus meminumnya saat Chanyeol sudah berada di rumah. Arra?" Aku memutar bola mataku malas.  
"Hmm.. Arraseo.."  
BIP.  
Aneh sekali. Tumben sekali Kai bersikap baik padaku.

Malam itu, Chanyeol pulang tepat pukul 8 malam. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Bajunya berantakan sekali. Aku segera menghampirinya. Membantunya membawa koper dan memintanya duduk disofa.  
"Chan, apa pekerjaanmu sangat sulit hari ini?"  
"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dengan beberapa hal. Memimpin perusahaan bukan hal yang mudah, sayang.." Jawabnya. Aku merasa kasihan melihatnya seperti ini.  
"Ya sudah, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat.." Aku menunduk. Hendak melepaskan sepatunya namun dia menolaknya.  
"Tidak perlu seperti itu Baek, aku bisa melakukanya.." Aku mengeleng. Sungguh, aku kasihan melihat kondisinya.  
"Tidak apa.. aku yang akan melakukanya.." Setelah selesai melepaskan sepatunya, aku meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak sepatu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol.  
"Chan, air hangatmu sudah siap.. Kau mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam.." Ucapku. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiriku kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas.  
"Tinggal 1 tugas lagi yang belum kau kerjakan Baek.." Ucapnya seduktiv tepat ditelinggaku.  
"Dasar mesum."

Aku menuruti kata Kai. Aku meminum Juice strawberry mengiurkan itu saat Chanyeol pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meminumnya sejak tadi tapi aku penasaran dengan hadiah yang dimaksud Kai. Masa iya dengan meminum Juice ini aku bisa memberi hadiah untuk Chanyeol? Yang benar saja. Aku pasti tertular virus gilanya Kai. Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar saat aku menegak habis juice tersebut. Segar sekali. Kerongkongaku tidak kering lagi. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintunya.  
"Chanyeol?" Pria tinggi itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karna posisinya sedang berbaring. Tu-tungu! Mengapa tubuhku terasa panas?!  
"Baek? Ada apa? Kemarilah.. Kau tidak tidur?" Sial! Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat –ugh! Sexy sekali malam ini?! Hey! Ada apa denganku?!  
"Chaannhh~" Sial! Sial! Suara itu kenapa meluncur begitu saja!  
"Baekhyun-ah? Ada ap-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya saat melihatku berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar. Suhu tubuhku benar-benar memanas. Aku bisa merasakan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari pilipisku.  
"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan tubuhku menegang seketika. Chanyeol half naked. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku- Hard. Kalian tau yang kumaksudkan bukan?  
"C-chan.. jangan mendekatthh~ kumohonnn~"  
"Hey, ada apa denganmu?!" Chanyeol mendekat. Menyentuh pipi kananku dengan tanganya dan hal itu sukses membuat sesuatu dibawah sana bangkit berdiri. Tampaknya Chanyeol menyadarinya. Dia melihat sekilas kearah milikku lalu menyeringai nakal.  
"Su-sunguh aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi- Hmmpppfff!" Pria itu mencuimku. Kasar dan cepat. Terkenan menuntut. Tubuh besarnya menghimpitku kedinging. Ke dua tanganya mengcrengkam pergelangan tanganku tepat disisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku. Aku sendiri menikmatinya. Aku membalas ciumanya sekuat yang aku bisa tapi tentu saja tidak akan sekuat Kekasihku ini. Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar saat melakukannya. Lumatan itu. Hisapan itu. Gigitan itu. Aku sepenuhnya sadar. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian atasku aku sadar. Aku sendiri mulai bermain-main dengan pungung dan perut Chanyeol saat pria itu melepaskan cengkraman tanganya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengerang saat aku mengelitik perutnya dengan jari-jariku. Chanyeol membimbingku menuju tempat tidur. Membanting kasar tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Kedua mataku terpejam kuat saat Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya diatasku.  
"Akh~ Aaannhh~" Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Bahkan sex pertamaku dengan Chanyeol tidak senikmat ini. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Saat Chanyeol mengisap kuat setiap inci leherku. Kemudian turun menuju kedua nipleku. Memainkan lidahnya dengan lihat disana. 1 tanganya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple kiriku.  
"Chhaan~ Stoophh~ Ugh!"  
Chanyeol semakin gencar menandai tubuhku dengan setiap tanda yang dia buat. Aku meremas kuat rambutnya dan dia kembali mengerang. Tanpa rasa jijik, Chanyeol menciumi area perut dan pusarku sementara tanganya bermain-main dengan resleting celanaku. Dengan cekatan, pria itu menarik kasar celananku kemudian membuangnya. Menyisakan underwear putih yang ku kenakan.  
"Mmhh.. boleh aku mencobanya Baek?" Sialan kau Park. Kau benar-benar mengodaku.  
"Ce-cepathh Chan~ aku tidak tahaannnhh~" Entah apa yang pria itu lakukan dibawah sana. Kedua mataku terpejam erat. Aku bisa merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol membuka underwearku kemudian menyentuh Juniorku dengan Lihai.  
"Akh! Chhannnhh~ Ouugghh~" Chanyeol benar-benar hebat. Dia benar-benar membuatku melayang hanya dengan hisapanya tepat di juniorku. Chanyeol mengulumnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dia benar-benar lihat melakukanya. Kepalaku mendongak keatas dengan ke dua tangan yang mengcekram erat seprei tempat tidur kami.  
"A-aku hampir sampai Channnn~"  
Plup!  
Aku mengeram kesal ketika Chanyeol melepaskanya sebelum aku sampai. Oh, ayolah! Ini sangat sakit kalian tau?  
"Tidak sekarang baby~" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci. Aku tidak tau benda apa yang dibawanya itu karna penerangan yang minim dikamar kami. Hanya saja aku mulai menyadari sesuatu ketika beda itu melingkar sempurna di juniorku. Cock ring. Aku benci benda itu.  
"Tidak Chan. Tidak. Lepashhh~ Kumohoonnhh~"  
Kulihat Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia melucuti semua pakaiannya 1 per 1 hingga dia benar-benar naked sepertiku. Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuhku. Menciumi setiap inci tubuhku. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat melayang karna perlakuanya.  
"It's time to play, baby~"  
"Arrgghh! Annhhh~" Sakit. Sunguh. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali aku melakukanya dengan Chanyeol, rasanya masih sama seperti aku melakukanya pertama kali dengan Chanyeol. Kepalaku terasa pening. Pandanganku memudar. Benar-benar sakit.  
"Aku bergerak sayang.." Chanyeol meminta ijin. Pria itu bergerak dengan tempo yang konstan pada awalnya namun kemudian bergerak sedikit kencang di dalam sana. Tubuhku beberapa kali terhentak kebelakang. Dia melakukannya dengan kasar kali ini. Kasar dan Kuat. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku lupa diri. Kucengkram erat pundaknya untuk peralihan rasa sakit di area bawahku.  
"Nggh.. Chhanhh~" Aku hanya bisa menyerukan namanya saat dia melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Aku sempat melihat pria itu menyeringai puas sebelum melumat kasar kedua bibirku.  
"Akh! Aahhnn...Chaan-aakh!" Pria itu semakin kasar dengan gerakanya. Dia meraih pinggangku lalu mendorongnya lebih dalam lagi. Seperti itu hingga beberapa kali.  
"Ba-baek aku sampai- aakh!" Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara tertahan. Terdengar sexy ditelingaku. Seberapapun aku menyukai deep voice itu, aku lebih menyukainya ketika dia mengerang tertahan di sela-sela permainan kami.  
"Channn~ le..pashhnn~" Lirihku karna cock ring itu masih terpasang dibawah sana. Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian melepas cock ring yang sangat sangat membuatku tersiksa. Membuangnya kelantai hinga terdengar suara dentingan. Ia kembali mengulum juniorku hingga aku sampai dan menumpahkan cairanku dimulutnya. Seluruh tubuhku melemas. Aku masih diam tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Chanyeol berbaring disampingku. Menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut. 1 tanganya melingkar sempurna di pinggangku sementara aku menghadap ke samping. Memposisikan kedua tanganku di dada bidangnya. Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat hinga aku membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku Chan?" Tanyaku lirih. Wajar saja aku heran karna tidak biasanya tubuhku akan bereaksi seperti ini.  
"Aku tidak tau tapi kurasa ini efek obat perangsang. Kau memakan makanan dari siapa?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat dan –sialan kau hitam!  
"Jongin! Dia memberiku Juice strawberry dan bilang aku harus meminumnya saat kau pulang agar aku bisa memberimu hadiah setelah kau pulang kerja. Begitu katanya." Jawabku. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mencium lembut keningku yang masih basah karna keringat.  
"Kau benar-benar polos.. aku mencintaimu.."  
"Hey! Kau mencintaiku karna aku polos eoh? Agar bisa kau manfaatkanku ya?!" Chanyeol mengeleng.  
"Tidak. Hanya saja aku menyukai pria manis yang polos sepertimu."  
CUP!  
"Geurae. Kita tidur. Sudah malam Chan.."  
"Eung? Tidur? Siapa bilang kita akan tidur sayang? Kurasa beberapa ronde lagi tidak buruk.."  
APA?!  
"Tidak Chan. Tidak. Tidak. Ti- Hmmmpppfff!"

"Akh!" Lirihku. Ini sudah kesekian kali dipagi hari ini aku memekik kesakitan. Aku masih berusaha bangun dari atas tempat tidur kami tapi tentu saja gagal. Rasanya sakit sekali. Chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali dan tidak memberiku istirahat barang hanya sebentar. Semalam adalah sex terlamaku bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu sendiri masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi telungkup. Aku mendecih kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur saat kekasihnya merasa kesakitan karna ulahnya.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa berdiri? Sakit sekali..." Lirihku dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Aku mendengar erangan dari sisiku. Chanyeol sudah bangun rupanya. Pria itu mendudukan tubuhnya sembari mengucek mata dengan 1 tanganya.  
"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir. 1 tanganya mencengram lembut pundakku dan itu mambuat tubuhku kembali merasakan sakit.  
"Sa..kit.." Ucapku menahan sakit.  
"Baek, maafkan aku.."  
Aku mengeleng kemudian mengecup singkat bibir pria itu meskipun dengan sedikit usaha. Percayalah, tubuhku sangat sakit saat aku bergerak.  
"Aku akan bilang pada ayah jadi aku tidak perlu masuk kerja hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu dirumah.."  
"Ti-tidak Chan aku baik-baik- Akh!"  
"Baek! Jangan membatah." Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Jika sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya saja.  
"Nah, aku akan mengendongmu ke kamar mandi. Kita mandi bersama.."  
"A-apa?! Ti-tidak. Tidak perlu-"  
"Aku janji, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Ayo.." Dan Chanyeol mengendongku menuju kamar mandi kami.

Seharian ini, Chanyeol benar-benar meladeni semua kebutuhanku. Mandi, pakaian, makanan dan apapun yang kubutuhkan. Area bawahku memang masih sakit tapi tidak sesakit saat aku terbangun tadi.  
"Baek, bagaimana jika kita menikah saja?"  
"Apa?! Chan- ini belum ada 1 bulan aku menerimamu Chan. Dan kau memintaku menikah denganmu?!" Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum idiot.  
"Aku yakin, Ayah pasti setuju! Ayolah Baek~"  
"Chanyeolku sayang, pernikahan itu bukan hal yang main-main.. aku tidak bisa jika dalam waktu cepat ini!" Chanyeol terdiam. Lagi-lagi menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Moodnya memang cepat sekali berubah.  
"Apa perlu aku memperkosamu di depan ayahku agar kita dipaksa menikah, huh?!"  
"Sinting."  
"Baiklah jika itu maumu."  
SRET!  
"Yak! Kau akan membawaku kemana eoh?! Lepas Chan! Baiklah baiklah! Kita menikah, oke?!" Aku berteriak dengan suara lantang saat Chanyeol menarik kasar pergelangan tanganku dan berakhir di depan pintu apartement kami.  
"Aku membencimu Chan."  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."  
Kulihat kekasihku itu menyeringai puas. Dia mengendongku dan mendudukanku kembali diatas sofa.  
Dia meraih benda pipih dari dalam kantung celananya. Memainkan jari jemarinya disana sebelum menempelkanya di telinga.  
"Hallo ayah.. ya. Ini aku, Chanyeolmu yang tampan." Cih. Apa-apaan dia.  
"Ayah, aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun secepatnya."

"Apa?! Tidak. Ayah lupa Baekhyun itu seorang pria?! Dia mana mungkin hamil yah~"

"Benarkah?! Ah, Geurae. Aku akan segera membawanya kerumah."

"Arraseo Ayah."  
BIP.  
"Apalagi sekarang?" Tanyaku malas. Sedikit banyak aku sudah bisa menangkap pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan ayah.  
"Ayah merestui kita Baek. Dia ingin kau segera datang kerumah. Ayah akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga besarku!" Kuhembuskan nafas panjang melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihku ini.  
"Chan, kau yakin?"  
"Ne. Seyakin aku memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu Baek.. sangat mencintaimu.." Chanyeol mendadak melembutkan suaranya. Menatap kedua mataku lekat-lekat seakan aku bisa merasakan peryataan cintanya hanya dari tatapan matanya. Pria tinggi dihadapanku memeluk tubuhku. Merengkuh tubuh mungilku kedalam pelukanya. Menciptakan kehangatan yang selalu kusukai.  
Apakah menikah adalah sebuah pilihan? Atau keharusan.  
"Ne, aku lebih mencintaimu Chan.." Dan terimakasih tuhan telah mempertemukanku dengan Chanyeol. Raksasa idiot yang benar-benar kucintai.

END.

Yawlaa~ rate M coy! Tapi gak hot :'

Maapkan Author abal abal ini~ Oh ya author tunggu repiew/?nya ya. Saran kalian sangat sangat membantu Author

Maacii


End file.
